Pacey Halliwell Trudeau
Phillip Victor Halliwell Trudeau born a month before his cousin Melinda. He is the second child of Andy and Prue. The younger brother of Patricia and the older brother of Polly. He is the 2nd oldest of the nex generation. He is Prue and Andy's only son. Philip is the first male witch in his family. ''History'' Pre-Birth When Prue started shooting fire at the vampires she thought something happen to her power. Leo explain that her baby had a it powers when it still in the womb. Paige and her got in a fire fight. Patricia didn't want to get close to her mom when she had that power. Prue was ready to bin her unborn baby's power. But Paige told her not to saying you can't denied who it is. Prue thought it over desied not to. Birth After Sam heal Paige and Leo, Prue went in to labor with Paige as Prue's midwife. He was born in the family room in the manor. His frist name was pick by his father becuas Andy like that name and his mother pick his middle name after his grandpa Victor Bennet. Andy brought Patricia over to meet baby Philip Victor. Sam congrtas Prue and Andy on thier new baby. At the time his and Melinda's wiccianing Prue and Piper summon Grams astonished to discover that her great-grandchild was a boy as males had never been born into the Warren/Halliwell family. However, she eventually got over her bitterness towards men and accepted the child into the family and performed his wiccianing. Enconter with the Cleaners Phillip, as a child, still continued to use his powers wildly despite the trouble he caused his mother and aunts and his older sister. In one instance, Phillip ended up exposing magic to the entire world and the Cleaners were sent to erase the exposure and him. They gave the sisters a chance to fix it, however, they failed, Andy try to reason with the cleaners but fail and Phillip was taken, and their memories of him were also erased. However, his mother, his brother, his Father and aunts soon began to feel that something was not right and casted a spell which rewound the day. They quickly realized that they were made to forget Phillip. While they tried to figure out who was behind it, Phillip conjured a dragon from out of the television set and let it loose on the entire city of San Francisco. The scene caused a huge uproar and caught the attention of the Cleaners, whom didn't realize the day was repeating itself. They ordered Prue, Piper, and Paige to clean up the mess or Phillip would be erased from reality entirely. The sisters manage to get Phillip to destroy the dragon, but magic was still exposed. However, The Cleaners stopped their quest to take Phillip after the sisters threatened to keep exposing magic. However, they gave Prue and Andy a stern warning not to let anything of the sort happen again. Dark Future In the Alternate Future Reality He and Melinda are rulers of the underworld and he was the one that kill Patricia said " She ms know it all" and ask her that he was not his boss he also is responsible for kiling his sister boyfriend Joshua and their brother. That when his yonger sister Polly and his younger cousin Rachel from the future came to the past when he was about a year old to stop him and Melinda from turning evil. Polly told Philip that mom and dad would be upset with what he became. Philip said "Will they are dead!". Change the Future When the sisters and Leo and Andy learned from Polly that Philip was going to turn evil, his parents and aunts and uncle were once again placed in an uneasy position. The sisters then learned that Polly was actually Prue and Andy's daugther, making her Patricia and Philip's sister. Polly protected Baby Philip many time eventually discovered that Gideon, the Elder, was out to eliminate Philip and Melinda, believing that it was too great of a risk to keep them alive. Patty ended up sacrificing her life for Philip in an attempt to stop Gideon which then enraged Prue to the point where he killed Gideon who had been chasing Philip around the underworld. Doing this changed the future as it turns out that Gideon hunting Phillp in the Underworld for months caused the young boy emotional damage that would lead to him becoming the tyrant he was in Polly' future. Normal Childhood Gallery Phil.jpg imagesCAYEHPTT.jpg|Evil Philip Good Phlip.png phillip 1.jpg Baby Philip.png Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers *'Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making: ''The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'''''Active Powers *'Pyrokinesis: '''The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. *'Conjuration: '''The ability to conjure things from different places, Philip used this to conjure a dragon out of the television. Category:2nd Generation Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Charmedrewrite